Gone Away
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Misha, Noble Six, experienced a painful loss as a six-year-old; the loss that shaped her into the Spartan that she is today. One-shot.


**A/N: HELLO! X)  
**

**Greetings, Halo fans! I hope you guys are enjoying Halo 4. I'm waiting with bated breath for my copy and I pray it won't take long ;_;  
**

**Anyway, here's a little something I've wanted to do for a long time, but couldn't due to the mulitple Elder Scrolls stories I had promised to do. This features my overly-emotional female Six "Misha", the same one from my other Halo fan-fic, ****'Through the Eyes of the Sniper'. **  


******_Summary: Misha, Noble Six, experienced a painful loss as a six-year-old; the loss that shaped her into the Spartan that she is today. _  
**

******_Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
_**

* * *

**Halo: Reach ****–**** Misha (Noble Six) ****–**** "Gone Away"**

"Angie!"

"Just _run_, Misha! Don't look back!"

Angie was gripping onto my hand and I was struggling to keep up with her as we ran for what felt like forever. Because we did not stop running, ever since these… these monsters were trying to hurt us! Why? Why were they trying to hurt us? Why did they attack our neighborhood?

The sky was black as midnight. Screams and gunfire occupied the air. These strange-looking ships of all sizes were hovering over us, deploying different kinds of monsters. Whatever they were, they were not human! Why was this happening?

My big sister was picking me up from school when these terrifying creatures appeared and began to destroy our neighborhood like it was nothing. Since then, Angie and I have been running and running, hoping to reach our home. But because these creatures were everywhere and we had to try to use alternate means to get to our home. And along the way, Angie kept shielding me from those bolts that their guns produced. She had sustained a few cuts and burns, but she kept on going.

She kept on going for me.

"Angie…!"

"We're almost there, Misha!" She assured me. But then, she hoisted me in her arms and attempted to pick up her pace. She kept glancing behind, trying to look out for more of those hideous creatures.

I couldn't be happier to see our house. Angie put me down and tugged on the handles of our front door. "SHIT! Where's the fucking keys?!"

I tugged on her navy-blue hoodie jacket. "Angie! Angie, look out!"

She turned her head and gasped in utter horror:

What looked like a squad consisting of those gorilla-like things was heading our way.

"Oh God! Come on!" Angie pulled me by the hand and dragged me to the backyard. There, she pulled up one of the windows that were (thankfully) unlocked and lifted me high enough to crawl into our house via that window. Angie followed suit and shut the window. "Upstairs! Go!" She instructed me.

I almost tripped climbing up those stupid stairs with Angie close behind me. I instinctively ran to my room. Angie locked my room door with us inside and then opened my wardrobe closet. She began to toss out some shoes and boxes I had on the floor of the closet.

"W-what are you doing?" I questioned, tears welling in my green eyes.

Angie ignored the clothes that were hanging. "They'll come in here! We need to hide! Inside, Misha! Go!" She ordered.

I obeyed and scuttled onto the empty floor. Angie followed me and shut the closet doors. Then, she took my hands and held them tightly. I wished I could grip just as tightly.

"Angie…" I whimpered.

"Shh…" She hushed me gently, in that motherly tone that she had adapted. "It's okay, Misha. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here for you. You're going to be alright."

For as long as I could understand, Angie's been taking care of me. Ever since… since Mommy and Daddy left for that military tour and never came back. That was what she had told me. So I never knew my parents that well. I just knew that they loved me very much. My older sister, Angelina, was all I had left. She wasn't only my big sister: she was also taking the role of my mother. So she was everything I had left. She can't leave. She _shouldn't _leave!

Out of the blue, a loud crash was picked up. Angie feared for the worst. "Shit!" She cursed in a short breath.

"Angie?" My voice was trembling. I think they had just come through our front doors!

"Misha, sweetie," She caught my gaze. "Listen to me very carefully: whatever you do, _don't_ make a sound, alright? And _don't _leave this closet!"

My little heart my pounding in my chest. "What are you doing?!"

She mustered a small smile, while she took of her necklace. "Just doing what a big sister would do for her little sister:" She then put her necklace on for me. "Protect her."

Now, my little heart was breaking bit by bit. This necklace was Angie's favorite: a silver necklace with a dove as its locket. This… this wasn't happening! No, this _can't _be happening! "Angie, don't!"

Then, my own room door broke open. Angie quickly covered my mouth, making me swallow a squeak.

One of those gorilla-like monsters entered my room, carrying a hammer-like weapon. It growled, and it rumbled the ground. It stuck its nose into the deadly air and sniffed.

Angie, by then, removed her hand from my mouth and I saw the look on her face, as she gazed at that creature with her killer eyes through the holes in the closet door. My eyes were tearing again. _Please don't go away. Please don't go away…_

I took her hands and squeezed, diverting her attention back to me. She squeezed my tiny hands back, acknowledging. Without turning her head, her green eyes dotted to her right, where that monster was, and the look on her face said that it knew our location. _Please don't go. Please don't…_

Angie let go of my hands and cupped my cheeks instead. She placed a soft peck on my forehead, and I knew it was the end right then and there. With tears streaming down her cheeks and a faked smile, she mouthed the words:

"_I love you."_

My heartstrings tore right then, but I managed to gather enough strength to mouth back those same words. My big sister was the bravest person I knew. And everything she did or was going to do, it was all for me. _I love you…_

Angie busted opened the door of the closet and pushed the monster back with all her strength. I hurried and closed the door, and began to watch my sister fight to protect me, not caring about herself. The angered beast slapped her in the face and she fell to the ground, hard. Even so, she attempted to crawl away, making her way to the door.

"Come on!" She taunted it, getting back on her feet. "Catch me if you can, you bastard!"

The creature let out a ferocious roar and raised that hammer-like weapon, attempting to go after Angie. They both disappeared from my sight, and all I could do was hide in the deepest corner of my closet, shut my eyes, grip Angie's necklace around my neck and pray.

I could hear some glass breaking and grunts and screams and roars. My sister… she has to be okay! She has to survive! Without her…

"I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" Another one of Angie's defiance, but her voice was beginning to feel like a million miles away. She was luring it away from me. But who was going to protect her? "IF I DIE, YOU AREN'T GETTING MY SISTER! I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU TO HELL WITH ME!"

And then suddenly… there was silence. All that filled the air was muffled explosions from the outside. I… I couldn't hear Angie anymore. She wasn't screaming and yelling anymore. _No. No. No. NO! _

I tried to control myself from calling for her. I just tried to keep my mouth shut. I refused to look out the holes of the closet door; I shut my eyes, and prayed that Angie was alright, and that that creature wouldn't find me.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had closed my eyes for, or how long had passed. Something poked at me to open my eyes so I did. I pushed the hanging clothes out of my sight and peeped out of the closet door. All was silent. Nothing completed the air anymore.

"_Checking the rooms!" _

As soon as I picked that up, I gasped and pulled away from the closet door. However, through the holes, a yellow and brown-colored armored person entered my room, carrying a large, machinegun-like weapon in both of his hands. He gazed around, trying to look for something, and sure enough… he spotted me cowering in the closet.

He had a helmet on. I couldn't see his face, but he most definitely saw me. Then, he did something I didn't think he'd do: he sat down that large weapon and walked up to the closet. With very little force, he opened the closet door widely and got onto one knee.

I continued to stare at him, clutching Angie's necklace in my hands, and trembling greatly. "Please…" That was the only word I could release.

"Easy, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you," This man had a deep husky voice, with a hint of an accent of some kind. "What's your name? Do you live here?"

I was too engrossed in his outfit. I noticed a number stenciled onto his chest plate: _S-052. _

He must have thought I was still frightened. So he proceeded to removing his helmet and keeping it aside. He had a beard, and a large scar across his right eye. But he also held a sweet small smile for me. "I'll introduce myself first then. My name is Jorge. And you are…?"

I blinked at him. "Misha."

"Misha. That's a pretty name," He continued to smile. "Do you live here?"

I nodded. "With my big sister, Angie."

"So I see…" He said. "Misha, I'm from the UNSC. So don't worry a thing. Everything's safe now. We're here to take you to a safe place."

I knew what the UNSC was. But I didn't know whether I could trust him. He did look so sincere… My doubts were cleared the moment I spotted the UNSC logo on his chest plate.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." He held out his large hand to me.

Still shaking uncontrollably, I reached for his hand. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck to hang onto him. With his other free hand, he picked up that big weapon of his. We made our way down the steps; my living room was trashed. Jorge attempted to simply head to the front doors…

… But my wondering eyes caught my big sister, and she was sprawled on the cold, hard floor, bleeding from her abdomen. Her eyes were open and she looked as if she was staring to space.

"Don't look, Misha. It'll be okay." Jorge said in a soothing voice.

My large innocent eyes were glued to Angie and for that moment, everything slowed down. My lower lip quivered, as I tried to hold back my tears. I didn't sob, but my tears fell like raindrops. I didn't listen to Jorge and look away. I felt like I had to look because I was never going to see her again, but I know I shouldn't be staring at a sight like that. Angie… was gone. Gone away from me. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. But they… those… _monsters… _they still came and took my big sister from me. I was going to make all of them pay. I swore to God, if he was still there at all.

But at moment, before Jorge took me out of my house, I made just one little hopeless attempt to call for her. "Angie?"

* * *

**A/N: I just had to throw Jorge in there x) **

**I plan to do a fan-fic of an entire walkthrough of Halo: Reach with Misha as Six... one day... where the ending is totally different from the game's. Because Six shouldn't have died and Jun disappeared into thin air without a freakin' trace! **

**Anyways, hope you liked! :D  
**

**Much love,  
Ash ;)  
**


End file.
